Assistant To A Millionaire
by Raven-Geek
Summary: AU P/L/R- Lettuce Midorikawa is chosen to go to the small island, Takasuga to be millionaire, Pai's personal assistant. But a girl is murdered on the far side of the island and she just happened to be Pai's ex. It is by chance that head detective Ryou is on the same flight as Lettuce. Both Pai and Ryou fight for Lettuce's her love but who will she choose?
1. Prologue

**Hey guys. It's been about a week and nothing published. Well I've had some really horrible news over the weekend but I still managed to get my longest chapters yet (not including this one). Enjoy and let me know if you want to me to continue this ^-^**

**Prologue:**

The blood red moon hung low in the sky that night. The calm sea rolled over onto the sand, and the milky way spilled over the sky. That beautiful night where everything went wrong with Pai. He hugged his emotions tightly against his chest as he batted away the woman in his house.

"LISTEN TO ME!" The crying, hysterical woman begged. "I LOVE YOU! AND I KNOW YOU LOVE ME TOO." Pai did. He was listening. He did love her. But she was his weakness. Something he couldn't afford to have.

The purple haired girl was sobbing harder than ever before and Pai heard her drop to her knees. This was unlike her. Very uncharacteristic.

Pai frowned. He bit his lip to keep his emotions under his skin, not showing them. Thankfully, his body was turned away, giving him enough time to push them aside. Something that was usually easy for him. Not today.

He picked up one of the regal, lit candles and handed it to her. The candle was just like all the other furniture in his house - supposedly warm yet showed none of that.

He noted the confusion on her face as she took it. "Go. If you don't like it. I am not forcing you to stay."

Her mouth set into a hard line as she wiped away the tears that were streaming down her face. She rose to her feet, shaking slightly, and turned to open the front door.

"Goodbye, Pai." Just as she stepped out, she spoke one last time. "But, I warn you. If you don't change your ways, nobody will ever love you. I hate you." The door slammed behind her.

Through the window, he saw her walk across the beach, clutching the candle, and watched as the light grew too small to see.

Pai slid down the door to sit on the floor. She hated him. He grit his teeth and growled. "Who needs love? I have a successful company and a home on a small, beautiful island," he spoke aloud.

As he moved to his bed, he wasn't feeling too confident in his words. But, Pai knew he wouldn't change for anyone.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

"RETASU MIDORIKAWA!" Oh God. She was in for it now. But what had she done? Warily, she walked into her bosses office.

"Y-Yes?" Lettuce pushed her glasses up higher on her nose. She was sure she was gonna get fired for something stupid. And then there were the bills and... No. She'd be fine.

Her boss sat regally on the edge of her plush leather seat, a mahogany desk in front of her that filled most of the room. There was a potted plant in the corner of the magnolia coloured room and it still, like the rest of the damned building, had that pungent paint smell. But the most amazing part was the view. Behind her boss was a spotless window that showed the whole of Tokyo. The window, however, took up the whole of the back wall.

"Take a seat Retasu." Her boss raised a single, thin eyebrow while gesturing to the other, less fancy chair in front of the desk. Lettuce sat with slight hesitation but her self absorbed boss took no notice. While Lettuce smoothed her office skirt, Ms. Mint continued to talk. "As you know, there is a business trip coming up soon," Lettuce's eyes shot wide open. She wasn't getting fired! "And our whole team decided you should go. You are the most likely to do what is asked and not flirt with the boss man."

The green haired girl nodded, ignoring a possible insult. In her mind, she cheered, whooped and hollered. Who wouldn't take a free trip to Takasuga? Beautiful beaches, Caribbean blue oceans and a friendly village all on a small island. Mint dismissed her to go home early. After all, it would be a long trip tomorrow.

After calling a cab back to her small flat in the centre of the city, Lettuce fumbled for her key and stumbled through the door. There was a pale, thick layer of snow settled outside so the girl hoped for summer weather on the island. Shrugging her jade coat off and her snow boots, Lettuce threw herself onto the patchwork sofa that had been well loved. Her apartment was brand new along with her work place, but unlike her home, Lettuce's work furniture was expensive and new.

I was a week ago now that the building had opened for business. Lettuce already had a job being the receptionist and assistant researcher and moved her stuff into the front desk. The Ikisatashi Company dealt with inventions and science which is what she had always wanted to do. But Lettuce wasn't having the best of luck and ended up scoring a job in the office building where they made predictions, signed paperwork and drank gallons of coffee a day.

Lettuce didn't even know why they needed a receptionist in the first place. Nobody visited or called, so what was the point?

But anyway, The Ikisatashi Company was founded by none other than Pai Ikisatashi. He was a young, rich (and single) millionaire that made his fortune by creating a machine that makes your worst fears come alive. A training simulator required your whole body instead of a controller. It was all very technical but Lettuce knew everything about it.

Which was another reason why Lettuce was perfect for this job. She was flying out to Takasuga the following day to be Pai's personal assistant. Finally, she thought, she was getting to do what she'd applied to do in the first place. She couldn't wait!

After cooking dinner, Lettuce decided to pack. She didn't quite know what to expect. The trip was for three months so she packed lots of underwear, tops, skirts and jeans. Plus a few dresses in case she met someone on the island. It was forbidden to date the boss - even if he'd let you get close enough. Finally, she packed her swimsuit. Lettuce didn't particularly like the water but she might've had to go in depending on the work Pai set her.

That was one suitcase packed. In the next one, she put in her new laptop along with her phone and their chargers. Lettuce packed her necessities (toothbrush, hairbrush etc.) and her contacts that she wore on special occasions. The last thing she packed were her favorite books that she read while feeling homesick.

Kicking both bags aside, Lettuce moved from her green bedroom to the plain bathroom to shower. The warm water ran over her body calming her nerves and excitement. Ten minutes later, she stepped out, smelling like coconuts.

With nothing to do for the rest of the evening, Lettuce had an early night, hoping to get some sleep for the even earlier start the next morning. She removed her glasses and undid the thin braids before relaxing under the covers. She let her dreams take over, pulling her under into sleep.

_Water. So much water. It seemed like Lettuce was in the middle of the ocean watching the boat disappear further into the distance. The current tugged on her body and she started to sink under the waves._

_"HELP! I CAN'T SWIM!" She cried. But there was nobody around to hear her. Another expensive looking yacht was nearby yet too far to get there in time. Flailing about, Lettuce decided to save her breath instead of yelling as her head went under. She kept moving but it dragged her down further and her air supply was growing short. It was getting dark, both from the distance away from the surface and because Lettuce was getting light headed._

_Moving obviously wasn't helping so the green haired girl gave up. She was going to drown. It was funny how the water went from being okay to Lettuce's worst fear in just a month. She tried to calm the adrenaline making her heart go a mile a minute and accept her fate. Lettuce couldn't hold her breath any longer and took a breath of water. It penetrated her lungs to make her cough and wheeze so she tried to - stupidly - take another. But this time it was air._

Lettuce choked, sitting bolt right in bed. Sweat plastered her fringe to her forehead and her heart was beating too fast to be good for her. It was just a nightmare. A horrible, scary nightmare. Shoving her glasses on, she barely made out the dim light on her alarm clock. 4 am.

Happily forcing herself from her slightly damp sheets (from sweat, not pee), she climbed into the shower again to cool off. There was no way she'd be going back to sleep after that. Besides, there was only two hours before she had to leave so there was no point anyway.

While in the shower, Lettuce was wary of it. She thought herself quite childish for thinking it would drown her at any second. But that dream felt so real. Like it was a memory or something. Dream Lettuce was right though. Drowning had become he'd worst fear. Just it hadn't done so in a month. It was overnight.

Wrapped in her towel, Lettuce sat in the living room with a bowl of cereal. Although, her appetite had died away with the dream. The only light in the house was the T.V that showed the shocking stories on the news. She tried to pay attention, but there was something strange about the nightmare.

By the time 6 am came, Lettuce was dressed and out of the house. It was like she'd forgotten all about it. Now she was excited again. It wasn't long til she'd be in Takasuga, working alongside the millionaire. She called a cab, strangely the same one as the day before, and made her way to the airport. Her flight was due in five minutes so she bought some sweets and a newspaper to pass the time.

She boarded the plane with her items in her hand and took a seat on the main part of the plane.

"Um, are you Midorikawa-San?" A shy looking girl wearing a blue uniform asked.

"How can I help you?"

"I believe someone, by the name of Pai, instructed that you stay in first class." That was a nice surprise. Lettuce followed the woman into first class and was lead to a comfy looking seat.

As the woman turned to leave, Lettuce stopped her. "Can I ask how you knew it was me?"

"He said you would have green hair." She smiled and walked away, making sure to state that refreshments were served at any time for first class. Lettuce still felt puzzled. How did he know? It was still nice of him to let her travel in luxury though.

Unfolding the newspaper, Lettuce read the main heading aloud. "Girl found dead on the far side of Takasuga. Oh that's terrible!"

A voice from beside her spoke, shocking her. "I know, right?" Lettuce hadn't seen anyone sitting beside her when she arrived. It was a tall, blonde haired man wearing a dark trench coat. He fiddled with a pen and notebook in his hands and his blue eyes looked sharp and cold. "Name's Ryou Shirogane. I am the head detective of this case. Do you know anything of this murder?"

"M-Murder? The paper said nothing about a murder!" Lettuce felt her voice raise in panic slightly so she clapped both hands over her mouth. He frowned half-heartedly at her. Whether he wasn't too sure if she was telling the truth or he was just bored, she couldn't tell.

"Yes. Murder. Can I ask where you are going, Miss?" Ryou's face gave nothing away.

"Takasuga, Shirogane-San. My name is Lettuce Midorikawa though. There's no need to be so formal." He frowned again and Lettuce couldn't help but think it was intimidating... but cute. Maybe those dresses would be used for dates with him?

...What was she thinking? He was a detective working on a MURDER case! He wouldn't have time for that stuff.

"Please be careful Midorikawa-San, the island still isn't safe." Ryou scribbled onto a piece of paper and handed it to her. "My number. Please don't hesitate to call if you're ever in trouble." Lettuce nodded as he walked off to another part of first class.

The island was getting more interesting by the minute. The green haired girl continued to read the article, intrigued somewhat. And a little scared. What if the same happened to her?

'A 25 year-old woman, by the name of Zakuro Fujiwara, was found dead on the small island of Takasuga last night. There is yet to be an official cause of death, but it is believed she had been strangled. Police are still looking for suspects, however, the victim had an ex-boyfriend.

'"They had broken up just days ago!" One victim said to our team. So, who is this guy and could he have been involved in this crime? More in tomorrow's paper.'

Lettuce could already believe that the boyfriend had done it. But that was just an assumption. It was hard to tell without proper tests. Maybe she could volunteer to help in her free time? She had the qualifications. Lettuce made a mental note to find out from Ryou later.

The rest of the trip was uneventful. The plane landed at a nearby place and Lettuce had to take a boat to Takasuga along with Ryou. He had said she couldn't volunteer as she was not a trusted insider. She was disappointed, but Lettuce shrugged it off, too nervous yet excited about the trip.

It was a beautiful day. The sea was bluer than in the pictures and dolphins happily played around them. If Lettuce wasn't so petrified of going in, she would have joined them. That dream felt too real to just be her mind trying to scare her.

As they arrived, the small boat was tied to the large, wooden dock. Lettuce immediately kicked off her shoes to walk along the golden sand, forgetting to say goodbye to Ryou. Her bags were heavy and she struggled a lot, eventually falling over.

'Next time,' she thought, getting to her knees. 'Next time, bring the ones with wheels!' As she prepared to pick the heavy one up again, someone else came along to do it for her. The purple haired man picked it up with ease, as if it weighed nothing more than a feather. He also picked up the second one and started to walk back to a modest house about 500 metres away.

"Um, excuse me? Where are you going with my bags? I mean, I appreciate your help but I've never seen you before in my life, you've never spoken and you're heading toward an unknown house. Unless you're my new boss but that is unlikely... Oh gosh! You must be Ikisatashi-Sama! I am sorry, well I'm sort of not-" As Lettuce rambled, Pai placed down her bags on the sand and walked over to the blushing girl. He placed his hand over her mouth, shutting her up.

"Hello, Lettuce. My name is Pai-San or Pai-Kun or whatever you want to call me. But I hate Ikisatashi; it is too formal. Especially the 'Sama' which makes me sound better than I actually am. I am taking your bags to my house, where you shall be living for the next three months." After removing his hand, he picked up the bags again and headed toward the house.

"That's funny. I imagined a millionaire to live in a mansion." Lettuce wondered.

Pai chuckled darkly. "That's a stereotype, Lettuce. I like to not fit in with the stereotypes. And besides, bigger houses mean more house work."

"I suppose." Lettuce sighed. Not a disappointed one. Just a homesick one.

Pai dropped her bags quite roughly and fumbled for a door key. That was when Lettuce took a step back to admire the house.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

It may have been modest in size, but the decoration was far from that. It didn't look like a home to Lettuce. Sure, there were flowers potted around but they were violets so deep that they seemed black. It was painted a pure toothpaste color that reminded her of a science lab. It was impossibly clean too. Not even a cobweb hanging from the roof or a speck of dust on the window. Even the few bugs stayed away from it. The inside, however, was worse.

It looked like Lettuce had stepped into a palace from the middle ages. Again, no dirt or dust to be seen. Everything looked expensive and not like a home at all. She bit back a shiver, like it gave her the creeps. Wrapping her arms around her body, the girl was too scared to touch anything as they both travelled through the house in awkward silence.

There was a dark spiral staircase that lead down into a pitch black room, making Lettuce want to stay above ground and back onto the beach that seemed light years away.

"This is where you'll be sleeping." Pai stopped in front of a rich, brown colored door. Lettuce gingerly turned the knob and it swung open, revealing a gorgeous room. "I hope it will suffice."

"Are you kidding me?" She squealed. The large room was painted a pale green and had a wooden floor. There was a fluffy, white rug toward the left side under a desk and chair with a green laptop. But Lettuce couldn't decide what was the best part of the room. On the right side, propped against the middle of the wall, was a king-sized, four poster bed. There were opaque curtains hung from it that was the same color as the walls and slightly darker colored sheets donned the mattress. It was so beautiful but so was the view. A large window separated her from the sapphire sea and golden sands. "This is gorgeous! Arigato Pai-San!"

He flashed a brief smile before turning away from her. "I'll leave you for a bit so you can unpack your things. You can ask your questions then."

He left before Lettuce could say anything. Kicking off her brown ankle boots, she decided to sit down at her desk and set up the laptop. She glanced over at them, thinking they contrasted with the rest of the room and neatly placed the under her desk. Lettuce couldn't wait to get started.

Pai hissed at himself as he made his way to his empty kitchen. He liked that she loved her room and the violet haired guy wondered why. He'd only just met her for Star's sake. He didn't know her from Eve! But still, she made his cold heart flutter and Pai couldn't deny that he liked the feel of it.

He poured himself a small glass of scotch and downed it in one go. He savoured the sweet burn at the back of his throat as he wiped away his thoughts. He wouldn't go down that road again. No, it was too painful.

He saw Lettuce come around the corner with a confused look on her face. That quickly smoothed into satisfaction when she saw him sat at the table. Pai noticed she had taken out her plaits and brushed it back into a wavy ponytail. However, she had kept on her outfit; that being a grass green shirt and a knee length pencil skirt.

"Has anyone ever told you that you-" Pai shut his mouth. Where had that come from? He struggled to find something else to say. "That you, um, should go to the local bar. They serve exquisite drinks there."

Lettuce frowned when she saw the glass grasped tightly in his fingers. She gently pulled it from him and sat it down across the table. "Um, thank you. Maybe we should start with the questions now?"

"I've only had a glass! I'm not drunk." He hissed making her wince slightly. That didn't help his case. He sighed. "What do you want to know?"

Lettuce had so many questions. She wondered which one she should ask first. "Okay. May I help with your experiments?"

Pai looked rather shocked which made Lettuce confused. "No."

"No?"

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"No, you can't help me!" He snapped. The whole thing began to get on his nerves. "You shall get two days off a week. In the other days, you must be at my beck and call from 8 in the morning until 8 at night. Understand?"

Lettuce nodded whilst hanging her head low. This wasn't going to be fun. But she still had more questions. So with less enthusiasm, she went on asking. "What do you know about the murder victim on this island?"

Once again, Pai looked shocked. "What sort of question is that? It is irrelevant! That is quite enough questions. I ask you to leave now. This shall be one of your days off to get your bearings around the island."

"Yes, Pai-San. What time should I be back?"

"8. But that is when you will get ready to go out for dinner. With me. It's customary for me to take the new ones out for dinner so do not think you are special."

Lettuce resisted the urge to storm out. The words stung. She nodded and bid herself goodbye before grabbing her phone and the spare set of keys. The sun warmed her skin as she walked toward the small village about ten minutes away.

People smiled at her and she smiled back. The buildings were basic and small compared to Pai's but they were colorful and friendly. Lettuce opened the door to a yellow building that told her it was a book store. A little bell tinkled as she entered and she wasted no time in going to the classics.

Pride and Prejudice, Frankenstein, Of Mice and Men, Jane Eyre, Wuthering Heights. Of course Lettuce had already read them. She sighed seeing the section had none that she hadn't read already. Moving on, Lettuce turned to the Non-Fiction books to see a familiar face.

"Ryou-San?" Lettuce approached the blue eyed man and saw him reading a crime book.

"Oh, hi Lettuce-Chan. What are you doing in a bookstore?" Ryou asked before face palming himself. "Actually nevermind. That's a stupid question."

Lettuce giggled as she fingered the spine on one of the books. "Done anymore investigating?"

"Yes. It's, um, not a nice murder. But then again, what murder is?" Awkward silence grew in the air and Ryou coughed to clear his throat. "So, are you doing anything tonight? Maybe I could take you for a tour around the island."

Just as Lettuce was about to say yes, she remembered about Pai and sighed. She wanted to go, but she didn't want to make a bad impression and get fired. "I'm sorry, Ryou-San but I have to go to dinner with my boss."

He looked slightly disappointed at first but then smiled. "Who's your boss? Maybe I could talk him into letting you go for the night."

"Oh, I don't know about that. Pai-San is a very... confident man. He seems like he wouldn't let go very easily."

Ryou paled. "As in, Pai Ikisatashi?"

"Yes. Are you alright? You've gone a little grey and-"

"Be careful, Lettuce. And I mean it. He's the main suspect in our case."

"What?" Lettuce nearly yelled. "I'm living with a potential MURDERER?"

Ryou slapped his hand over her mouth. "Shhhh! Alert the whole village, why don't you?" He kept his hand there which was slightly warm. Lettuce brought it away and he walked away.

"Hey! I have questions!" She called after him angrily.

"I'm sure you do. Please ask me later." He left the shop with the bell tinkling softly.

Lettuce threw the book down in fury before grinding it into the ground with her foot. She looked over at the owner who looked shocked and angry at the same time. Lettuce froze for a second before blushing and picking it up. "I'll pay for it."

**Hey guys! Didn't get much feedback last time but I really like this story. It does get better, honestly. But please please pwetty pweeeease review. I don't mind how many people fave and follow just please either leave your ideas in a review in a P.M. Thank you! ^-^**


End file.
